1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated system and method for providing a controlled atmosphere in a food storage facility.
2. Description of the Background
In the food industry, produce is stored under controlled atmospheric conditions of temperature, gas composition and humidity in order to greatly extend storage life and quality. Typically, the atmosphere in a storage facility is controlled by purging with an inert gas or by scrubbing with a physical or chemical means in order to maintain carbon dioxide and oxygen concentrations within acceptable ranges.
At present, nitrogen gas used for purging the storage facility atmosphere is provided by on-site nitrogen generation systems or by vaporized cryogenically produced nitrogen gas. However, more recently, nitrogen generation from compressed air has been effected using membranes or pressure swing absorption (PSA) technology.
Despite the recent application of these technologies to the generation of nitrogen for controlled atmosphere storage, it would be extremely desirable to be able to maintain all of the required atmospheric controlled conditions with a single system without the addition of an external purge gas.